crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Croc Contests
The Croc games were subject to various contests to help promote the games. Argonaut Contest Back in late 1997, Argonaut sponsored a mail in contest, held by Ziff-Davis Inc. to help promote the first Croc game. The contest pictured to the right was featured in Ziff-Davis gaming magazines like Electronic Gaming Monthly in late 1997. To enter the contest, you had to mail in a postcard with your name, address, & phone number to their sweepstakes department. The prizes included: 1 Grand Prize received a suede wool-embroidered limited-edition jacket, 1 leather Croc backpack, 1 Croc: Legend of the Gobbos game, 1 Croc T-shirt, and 1 Croc hat. 5 First Prize winners received 1 Croc: Legend of the Gobbos game on the console of their choice, either PlayStation or Saturn and 1 leather Croc backpack. 15 Second Prize winners received 1 Croc T-shirt and 1 Croc hat. Winners were decided by a random drawing held on December 1st, 1997. Winners were notified by mail and telephone. Fox Interactive Contest Fox Interactive also held a contest with similar prizes. To win, people had to answer the question: What's in CROC's Backpack? There was one grand prize winner, one first place prize winner and 20 second place winners. Prizes included a suede wool-embroidered limited-edition jacket, leather Croc back backpack, Croc T-Shirt and Croc hat, much like the Argonaut contest. https://web.archive.org/web/19980117134742/http://www.foxinteractive.com:80/contests/winners.html CROC 2 "Down Under" Sweeps A contest held by Fox Interactive and Life Savers (also known as the Gummi Savers/Fox Interactive CROC 2 SWEEPS! and Croc 2 Australia Sweeps) was held in 2000. To enter, people had to enter their details on the Gummi Savers website, or send their details to them via a postcard. The grand prize winner received an 8 day / 7 night trip, for a family of four, to Australia, plus $1,000 in spending money. 50 first place winners received a PlayStation console. 100 second prize winners received copy of Croc 2 for the PlayStation. Finally, 200 third prize winners received a strategy guide for Croc 2. Each winner also received a full box of Gummi Savers (24 pouches). https://web.archive.org/web/20000302054127/http://www.candystand.com:80/gummisavers/gscroc2grt.htm Crocs Away! A competition was held in UK newspaper The Mirror, on August 14th 1999. To win, people had to phone a number and name Croc's arch enemy. The five winners received a bumper pack containing a game, rucksack, frisbee, T-shirt, yo-yo, lunchbox box, key-ring and beanie toy and watch. https://www.thefreelibrary.com/Mega+Mirror%3A+CROCS+AWAY!-a060438274 Others Another contest held in the UK for a popular PlayStation Magazine was searching for the biggest Croc fan. The winner won a tour around the Argonaut studios. Trivia *Croc Wikia user Croc Dundee won the grand prize for the Argonaut contest. Links Gallery Croc-Sweepstakes.jpg|Croc mail in contest, located in Electronic Gaming Monthly magazine, issue 100 (November 1997), page 193 Croc-contest-envelope.jpg|This is an envelope that came with the prizes, inside was a a congratulations letter by Fox Interactive. The name was hand written in red ink. note: for privacy reasons, the name was digitally removed. Croc-contest-letter.jpg|This is the congratulations letter sent by Fox Interactive. It came in a blank, folded card with the Fox Interactive logo pressed onto the front. note: for privacy reasons the name was digtally removed. Category:Outside the Croc Universe